Super Family
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: versi lain dari Harvestmia!   warning: OOC, abal, gaje, jelek, dan KACAU!  Don't like, don't read!


**Super family.**

Mayumi: Mayumi datang lagi dan membuat fic baru~ ^^

Claire: *mohon mohon ke admin FFN* tolong blokir akun orang ittuuuu~~~

Gray: *minta tolong ke ulama, kiya'i, dukun DLL* tolong perbalikkan otak orang itu agar tidak bikin fic lagi…

Mayumi: Woy! Jangan ribut disini! JILL, DISCLAIMER!

Jill: *ngambek* IYA, IYA! AUTHOR SGM INI PUNYA STORINYA DOANG, HARVEST MOON PUNYA NATSUME! ACARA SUPER FAMILY INI PUNYA ANTV! DAN SI AUTHOR INI NGEBAJAK NTU ACARA!

Mayumi: ahh! berisik! PERMOHONAN MINTA MAAP SEBESAR KERIKIL KEPADA ANTV KARENA SAYA UDAH NGEBAJAK NTU ACARA! *digetok*

Mayumi & Jill: ~!#$%^[] *ceritanya lagi adu teriak*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

in studio HM

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

in studiyo ha em

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ya….. Saya Rick! Saya pembawa acara disinii~~" kata Rick lebay. "Dan untung Elli tidak menjadi pembawa acara disini.." (Mayumi: gak keren banget, kau Rick! _Host_ gitu..)

"Dan acara ini bernama Super Family~~ ada dua keluarga yang saling menantang untuk mendapatkan.. 100 peraaakkk! (?) salah, 50.000 golldddddd!" teriak Rick. Sampai kotoran kuping penonton keluar semua. (weeeeekkkgggghhhh)

"Dan sekarang kita panggilkan penantang kesatu… Yaitu.. Keluarga.. STH!" Setelah Rick berkata begitu, layar terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah keluarga.

Keluarga itu lalu bernarsis ria dan melambai sana-sini yang memakan waktu satu jam.

"Hooaaammm… Eh? udah selesai, toh?" Rick yang manpaatin waktu satu jam tadi buat naikin punggung flash dan ngambil kasur dirumahnya yang berjarak 1000 km dari studio HM ini terbangun.

"Sekarang kita panggil peserta kedua.." Rick nguap lebar. Terus ada nyamuk yang terbang di deket mulut lebarnya Rick. Udah gitu, ada cicak yang mau nangkep nyamuk itu sehingga ntu cicak lompat dari dinding. Sialnya, nyamuknya keburu terbang menjauh. Lalu dengan mulusnya si cicak mendarat di mulut Rick.

Rick yang nelen ntu cicak malang ngomong, "Mmm… siapa yang ngasih ayam bakar ke mulut saya?"

Penonton yang ada di studio langsung ngabuburit (?) salah, ngebirit ke toilet.

Penonton yang ada di rumah langsung ngegali lubang di kebon belakang dan muntah berjamaah.

Udah gitu, sang author yang lagi ngetik cerita ini langsung ngebirit ke rumah tetangganya dan numpang muntah karena dia nggak punya toilet. Terus pas dia muntah di wastafel, ada betadine yang kebetulan jatoh dan nyampur sama ntu muntahnya. Si tetangga yang ngira si author muntah darah, langsung nelpon ambulan. Si authorpun dibawa ke rumah sakit dan cerita ini ditutup. (pembaca: *ngejejelin obat-obatan ke mulut author sehingga si author kembali sehat walafiat lahir dan batin*)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

kembali ke studio HM

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Penonton udah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Keluarga STH yang tadi beli tiket kapal mendadak buat pulang ke rumahnya dan muntah berjamaah udah kembali ke tempatnya.

Si author bego udah balik lagi ke depan komputernya.

Lha? Terus ngapain lagi? (pembaca: neriakin author pake volume 100.000* TERUSIN CERITANYA AUTHOR GEBLEK!)

Author kaget bukan kepalang. Dia langsung kena penyakit jantung,kanker,tuli,bisu,buta,flu,pilek,migran,mencret,diare,kudisan,panuan,kurapan,demam,sakit kepala,diabetes,darah tinggi, kutu air,keracunan,masuk angin,sakit mata,osteoporosis,gagal ginjal, dan hypertensi. Setelah itu, sang author diberi gelar al-marhumah.

Mari kita lanjutkan.

"Dan, sekarang kita panggil peserta kedua!" kata Rick sambil bergaya. Tiba-tiba semua penonton koma.

100 mobil ambulan menyerbu studio HM dan menggotong semua korban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sudden news

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

saden nius

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pemirsa, telah terjadi suatu hal aneh di studio HM. Orang yang menonton tiba-tiba koma dan penyebabnya masih misterius. Polisi sedang memeriksa apa yang terjadi._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Peserta kedua yaitu.. Keluarga MFOMT!" teriak Rick lebay. Lalu muncullah sebuah keluarga.

Dan bedanya keluarga itu langsung menduduki (?) salah, berdiri di podiumnya. Rick pun memulai acara.

"Nah, sekarang saya minta perwakilan dari tiap kelompok. Kata rick sok _cool._

Katie dan Claire maju.

"Silahkan saling berjabat tangan," kata Rick.

Claire dan Katie jabat tangan. Tapi bukan jabat tangan biasa, melainkan jabat tangan semut, harimau, singa, kanguru, gajah, platipus…. *author capek nyebutin nama-namanya*

100 tahun kemudian jabat tangan selesai, Rick yang udah kakek-kakek ngotot tetep ngejalanin ni acara. Eh, taunya harvest goodess dateng dan nyulap semuanya jadi muda lagi.

"Nah, saya akan membacakan pertanyaannya." Rick berdehem. "Nah, kalian tekan tombol merah yang ada disini."

Claire dan Katie mengangguk.

"Nah, pertanyaan pertama… sapi apa yang larinya cepat?" tanya Rick. Penonton bergubrak ria.

Nooooot! Claire lebih dulu menekan tombol.

"Ya nona Claire?" tanya Rick.

"Hem… Karena sapinya sering dikejar-kejar anak gembala, kan?" jawab Claire.

"Survey membuktikan…."

Not! "tidak ada… Ini kesempatan bagus nona Katie!"

"Em… sapida motor!" jawab Katie sekenanya.

"Sapida motor… survey membuktikan…"

Tengggg!

"Nomor satu, mau lempar atau main?" tanya Rick.

"Maen lah… masa maen dang!"

"Kalau begitu silahkan kembali ke tempatnya nona Claire," kata Rick enteng.

Gak taunya Claire ngamuk. Iapun meng kick Rick keluar dari panggung.

Nge-kick sampe keluar panggung, sih, gak masalah… Cuma, karena ada kamera, Rick jadi numbruk berjuta-juta (?) salah, bersatu-satu (?) salah, bersatuan-satuan… (?) salah, ber…*author digetok palu*

Intinya, Rick nubruk beberapa kamera ditambah kepeleset kabel, kesetrum, ketindih kamera, ketusuk jarum trent, kegiles bulldozer (?) (pembaca: ini beneran inti?)

Rick lalu mengalami perawatan di rumah sakit selama sebulan dan… CERITA INI BERSAMBUNG!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To Be Continued

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

tu be kontiyuned

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mayumi: YEAAAAAAH..

…..

…

….. *nyoba ngeluarin suara*...

….. *nangis tanpa suara*

Gray: katiaaaaannn authol ini sualanya abissss

Claire: kyahahahahahaha! lucuuuuuu!

Jill: ….. *nyoba ngeluarin suara*

Claire: Jill juga abis suaraanyyaaaa kyahahahahahaha!

Mayumi: *marah, nges-sms seseorang, lalu tersenyum jahil*

Gourmet guy: RRRRRNNNNNNR RRRRRRRRR! !

RnR!

Read and Review!

er en er

read en ripiuuuu *plak*


End file.
